


Homesick

by cffn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffn/pseuds/cffn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a hug to make it all better again, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, hi. My first fic posted here. Also my first RPF in about... ugh, fifteen years? I hope I'm not too rusty. I'm that cuddly, fluffy sort of person so the idea for this of course came to me when I was feeling particularly cuddly with my blankets.

It was in the middle of the night, the lights were off, and only thing that kept Mark from stumbling over the various items scattered on the floor, was the gray light pouring in from the windows where the streetlamps shed their cold light over the empty streets. He sighed, wished for the umpteenth time that instead of being here, he was back home in LA. But, the group meant too much for him to just escape, to quit the game. He loved what he was doing, even if it was aging him prematurely, and he loved the guys he had gotten used at calling his friends. Mark just wished he could see his family more than once in a year, because sometimes the ache to see his parents was so overwhelming he felt like choking.

The door back to the shared room with Jackson creaked irritatingly and Mark mentally blamed himself for not remembering to oil the hinges earlier. These kinds of things escaped him rather periodically as his timetable was full of everything else other than the household chores. He sighed again and closed the door behind him as carefully as he could not to wake up his roommate. The last thing he wanted was to rob Jackson his much needed sleep.

When he was about to climb back up to his bed he realized the silence in the room was so complete you could hear a pin dropping. Usually Jackson was snoring either loudly, very loudly or making a racket that made Mark wish he was deaf. Or at least if Jackson wasn’t snoring, and trying to wake up the entire building while doing it, he was was making that barely audible snuffling sound that always drove Mark’s heart racing like mad and his hands itched from the urge of hugging his friend tightly and ruffling the tuft of silver blond hair. It was the cutest sound in the world and Mark absolutely loved it. But right now, there were no sounds and it alerted him more than anything.

“Jackson? Are you awake?” Mark whispered into the darkness, one leg on the ladder and hands clutching the edge of the bed above Jackson's. When the silence stretched and he heard no reply Mark concluded Jackson was so deep in his sleep he was for once actually quiet. He almost resumed his climbing when he heard the tiniest sniffle echoing in the room. Now that froze his body and his heart, the moment it registered in his brains. Mark descended from the ladder and shuffled his way closer to the end where he knew Jackson's head was. He knelt beside the bed and reached one probing hand over the blanket covering Jackson’s body. “Hey, are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Jackson's muffled voice came out. Mark frowned. He could hear the tears in the thick voice loud enough to understand something was definitely off.

“No you’re not. Why are you crying?” Mark pressed on, running his hand soothingly over the, what he presumed, was Jackson's shoulder.

“It’s nothing.” 

“Really.” Mark scoffed at the evasive reply Jackson gave him. “Fine. Have it your way then.” He rose from his kneeling position, leaned over the curled up friend of his and pushed the boy with both of his hands. “Scoot. I’m getting in.”

“What the hell, Mark?” Jackson hissed and sat up, giving Mark the opportunity to climb in the bed with Jackson, and take his place next to him.

“I’m sleeping here tonight. Deal with it.” Mark had learned that, in order to get to Jackson, it sometimes was best to just do things, instead of arguing for hours before the other would relent. He also knew Jackson was easiest to comfort when you had the brains to offer him skinship. That particular act wasn’t something Mark was necessarily unwilling to do with anyone, so it felt natural to ease the younger one's worries with a one armed hug, or by stroking his hair. Sometimes it was a reassuring squeeze of the strong thighs that did the trick, sometimes it was Mark's fingers tracing Jackson's neck. Anything to calm Jackson down.

“Fine.” Jackson grumbled and flopped back onto the mattress, his head almost colliding with Mark’s. Silence fell upon them uncomfortably and Mark could feel how tense Jackson was; his whole body seemed to be rigid as an iron bar. Mark turned on his side, facing Jackson's profile in the darkness and wrapped one hand around the blond's waist without really thinking much about it. Jackson made a protesting sort of grunt, but allowed himself to be pulled into the hug, turning onto his side so that they were face to face.

The seconds turned slowly into minutes as Mark began to relax, his breathing steadying, and he began tl fall back to sleep, the comforting warmth their bodies lulling him, sesucing to go back to slumber. Just before he was drifting to dreamlands, he heard the stifled sob that froze his heart the second time in a short amount of time. Mark's eyes snapped open, and even in the darkness he could see the outlines of the blond hair that was almost luminous. Jackson’s body was trembling ever so slightly from holding the tears in, and Mark felt a tight, worried knot twisting his insides.

“It’s ok..” Mark mumbled, pulling the crying body as close as he could and resting his chin on the top of Jackson's head. “I’m here.” He had no idea if this would actually help against the whatever it was that was bothering Jackson, but it was pretty much the only thing he could do for now. He felt powerless faced with a grown up man’s tears and was grateful for the darkness as it hid the worried expression on his face.

Mark kept whispering sweet nothings to Jackson while the other kept crying silently, his shoulders shaking and hands clutching onto Mark's t-shirt, tears wetting the pillow, and partly Mark's neck too. He couldn’t do anything until Jackson would cough up the reason for this breakdown and there was no way to hurry up the process. When you have the need to cry hard, then you just cry it out before you can move on. Mark let his fingers to rub over the t-shirt clad torso gently, move over soft hair on Jackson's neck, to the tight muscles on Jackson's upper back and down to the narrow waistline, just wandering aimlessly and trying to calm the other down. He noted in passing how much he enjoyed being able to touch Jackson like this, without anyone prying on their every move. It didn’t feel dirty or wrong, it just felt natural for him to be cradling his friend like this.

After what seemed like an hour Jackson's sobs tuned down and he was left gasping for air, his nose blocked after all the crying. Mark wished he had tissues or something close at hand, because he didn’t really want to get up and let go of Jackson. Not to mention he really even couldn’t have moved much, as the blond was clinging onto him like a drowning man.

“Can you let go for a moment?” Mark finally asked carefully, after listening to the choked breathing attempts grew too much for him to bear. For a moment Jackson hesitated, but then loosened his deadly grip. In a swift move Mark took off the shirt he was wearing and then quite calmly offered the piece of clothing to Jackson. “Use this. I don’t have any tissues around.” He could almost feel the gawking Jackson was doing. “It’s fine. I’ll just wash it later. It's just snot anyway.” Jackson said nothing but in the end took the shirt and began to empty his nose into it. Rather unpleasant sound, but what can you do when you cry yourself hoarse, squinting eyed and unable to breath properly.

“Thanks..” Jackson whispered after he was finished, his voice still thick and incredibly nasal. The blond lay back down and Mark could hear the ragged inhaling breaths; it really made Jackson only appear more cute than ever, because he was like a kicked puppy in his state.

“Want to talk about it?” Mark asked tentatively after a while. He felt slightly cold now that he was topless and shivered against the cool air, but tried not to show it too much. He startled when Jackson’s arm sneaked around him, pulling him into a gentle embrace, the position reversed now from before. Mark found his face in the crook of Jackson's neck, and suddenly his nose was filled with the smell of Jackson.

He smelled like soap and the remains of the perfume he wore, of warmth and clean clothes, like hairspray and make up, the combination of them all causing Mark to exhale happily and quite despite himself. After the surprise subsided, Mark placed his hand around the blond's waist, his fingers resuming the careful drawing of circles on the back.

“I..” Jackson began to talk but hesitated. His face was buried to Mark’s hair, the hot breath on his scalp sending a few delightful electric spasms down Mark's spine. He tightened his hold of Jackson’s body, so flush against his, hoping it would give some support. Jackson inhaled deep before continuing. “I just miss my family so much.” He breathed out rather fast and Mark blinked in astonishment. That was what had made Jackson so sad he ended up crying all by himself? Well, Mark could easily understand why. He had been mourning after his family in a similar way just before this whole thing had happened.

“It’s natural to miss them.” Mark said his voice soft. He snuggled his face against the endearingly fragrant skin and absentmindedly placed a small kiss on the surface. “I miss my family too.” Mark felt Jackson jerking in surprise at the kiss, but didn't release Mark from the embrace. The older realized a bit too late he had probably done something that crossed the line of innocent bromance, and remained quiet and still after that thought.

“You know..” Jackson finally spoke and Mark let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding in. “I’m glad I’m not alone. It makes it somehow easier to handle the longing when you know there are people who understand that feeling.” Jackson seemed to chew on his lips, pausing his talk. “I’m also glad it’s you who is here now, with me..” Mark felt the hand around his bare shoulders twitching and then felt the fingers trailing over the edges of the shoulder blades sticking out. The shiver he felt now was definitely not from cold room temperature.

“I’m glad you think so.” Mark mumbled, grateful his face was hidden as he could feel the blush creeping over his cheeks. Slowly, a bit hesitantly he returned on trailing his own fingertips on Jackson's back. “I suppose it’s better to be homesick in company. But I think I would be homesick even if I was back with my family.” Mark paused and thought how he should express his feelings without sounding too weird. “I mean, I would miss this place. And you. All of you.” Mark finished, wishing he didn’t sound too obvious. Jackson simply tightened his hold of him and placed a chaste kiss on top of Mark's head.

“Yeah. Me too.” Jackson whispered, the smile in his words audible. Mark felt a rush of emotions crashing through him, and made a small noise before hugging the younger man so hard Jackson nearly yelped.

Mark was so happy right now he wanted to explode. All the mourning and longing evaporated from his mind; there was nowhere he’d rather be than right here, right now, in bed and in Jackson’s embrace. There could be no one else to soothe his longing to be back home. 

Jackson, as well as the others, they were his home and Mark would touch change this for anything in the whole wide world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, no hard feelings, yeah? I really just threw this together one morning after I had finished my one shot in other a fandom.


End file.
